


Under the Mistletoe

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Holiday Fic Fest [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Clary 'heart eyes @ maia' Fray, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: 3 times Clary wanted Maia to kiss her and the one time she did





	Under the Mistletoe

i. 

“Do you want to build a snow man?”

“What?” Maia asked, her eyes flickering to Clary’s. 

“Do you want to go out and play?” Clary didn’t try to contain her smile. It was the first snow day in December and her list of friends were limited to Alec and Maia with Jace and Izzy being away in Idris and Simon, well vampires and daylight didn’t go hand in hand. Clary sat in front of Maia in a booth at the Jade Wolf drinking a cup of hot cocoa insisted on making. 

“No” Maia shook her head. She wanted to read, though she and Clary were on friendlier terms she’d rather a good book to a shadowhunter. 

“Please” Clary pouted, this had to work. It was her best move. 

“No” 

Clary frowned and continued to sip on her cocoa. Maybe she would have been better off asking Alec. Magnus would have probably portalled them to the North Pole. 

“You’re moping” Maia commented without looking up from her book. 

“I’m not” Clary protested, though she knew for a fact that she was moping. 

“Okay, let’s go” Maia sighed and closed her book.  
-

It was a pretty sight, the streets were practically empty, everything was covered in snow. It reminded Clary of the powdered sugar muffins her mother used to make on Sunday mornings. 

“We’re going to build a snowman” Clary forced a smiled to rid the thought and hooked her arm with Maia’s and hauled her through the city to the closest park. 

Clary was surprisingly bad at building snowman. She’d realized years ago it was Simon that did all the hard work while she picked out the cute buttons to put in him. With Maia, however, it was every woman for herself, and she was clearly winning their nonexistent competition. 

Maia folded her arm and admired her handy work, while Clary stooped down behind her and scooped up a handful of snow, Clary rounded it out into a perfect ball and aimed it at Maia. She hadn’t expected Maia to turn around and be smacked in the face with the snow ball, nor did she expect Maia to chase after her. 

“I’m sorry” Clary squealed as she fell on her back in the snow. Maia right on top of her.  

Maia had Clary’s hands pinned to her side, they were both panting heavily from running. Clary’s heart raced from how close they were, lips barely apart. 

Clary’s eyes flickered from Maia’s eyes to her lips. Clary wondered how’d it feel to kiss Maia and hoped that maybe Maia was wondering what it’d feel like to kiss her. 

Clary’s eyes shut momentarily. Everything felt frozen, even time and then Maia’s loosened her hold and got up “you’re buying coffee” 

ii. 

Clary enjoyed spending time with Maia. It wasn’t a lot of time, between patrols and Maia’s shifts at Huntersmoon, but every moment with Maia made Clary realize that she liked Maia as more than a friend. 

“Baking cookies for Luke?” Maia raises her eyebrows skeptically “Luke’s going to eat cookies?”

“Yeah” Clary nodded “Luke loves cookies” Clary lied, she couldn’t recall the last time she saw Luke eating cookies and came up blank. 

“Okay” Maia shrugged and gestured to her cramped kitchen “all yours” 

“Wait, you’re not going to help me?” Clary pouted, a trick she found worked well with Maia. 

Maia rolled her eyes and grabbed the extra apron from the counter. Maia’s tiny kitchen made baking hard but Clary used it as an advantage and bumped into Maia every chance she got. 

“Clary come here, you got something on your cheek” Maia smiled and gestured for Clary to come closer. 

“What?” Clary asked and attempted to wipe her cheek on her shoulder as she moved closer to Maia.

“Here” Maia’s grin widen as her smeared flour on Clary’s cheek. 

Clary gasped “is that what’re we’re doing now?” she asked and reached into the bowl of cracked eggs and wipe her hand on Maia’s shirt. 

“Oh it’s on” Maia giggled and raced to hide behind the counter with a stick of butter in hand. They’re food fight quickly escalated, and they didn’t stop until they were both covered in eggs or butter. They laid side by side on the kitchen floor panting. 

Clary titled her head to side to look at Maia, only to find that the other girl was already staring at her “what?” she asked. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. 

“You got a little something right here” Maia lifted herself up on her elbows and leaned forward, brushing her fingers over Clary’s lips. Clary’s eyes fluttered close, she could feel the coolness of Maia’s breath against her skin, again she thought about how it would feel to have Maia’s lips against hers.

“Butter” Maia said and moved away. 

iii.

After their failed attempts at baking, Clary and Maia settled on Maia’s couch with two cups of hot cocoa and Christmas cookies Maia sneaked out and bought from the deli down the block from her apartment while Clary was cleaning egg shells out of her hair. Home Alone played on the laptop that sat on a throw pillow in between them as they recounted Christmas memories. 

Maia was a puzzle, and Clary was slowly getting the pieces and putting them together. She loved how easy it was to make Maia laugh, she loved the sound of Maia’s laughter, her head thrown back and eyes crinkled shut, Clary even admired the snorts Maia swore she didn’t make. 

Clary was positive she had fallen in love with Maia, she was afraid though to make the first move, for the first time in a long time she had someone apart from Simon and the shadowhunters. 

She longed for to feel Maia’s lips against hers. She thought of the trailing her finger tips over Maia’s skin and dreamt of loving her. But she would settle for being Maia’s friend too. Maia made her laugh and made her feel normal and whole again, she’d like to savor that feeling as long as possible. 

“you’re really quiet, what’s up?” 

“Nothing” Clary smiled and looked at Maia “just really glad to have you in my life” 

“Me too, I’m glad we’re friends Clary”

\+ 1

Maia enjoyed Magnus’ parties, especially the once she wasn’t working at. It was fun to be around all downworlders and some shadowhunters. Being around the pack all the time could get tiring. 

Maia spun around on her heels when she felt someone’s arms on her shoulders “Clary” she greeted the smiling girl in front of her. 

“Merry Christmas” Clary smiled and held out a bag for Maia “I know it’s not Christmas but I thought and I’d give it to you now since I might not see you tomorrow, go on open it” 

“I didn’t get you anything though” Maia said as she pulled a jewelry box from the bag. 

“It’s okay this was a last-minute thing” Clary shrugged. 

“Clary wow” Maia gasped as she took in the sliver necklace with a half-moon pendant. 

“It’s enchanted to change with the moon cycle, somedays it will be full, some days it won’t be there”

“Help me put it on?”

Clary nodded and took the necklace from Maia’s hand, Clary moved closer to hook the necklace around Maia’s neck. “All done” she smiled but instead moving away like she’d expected Maia moved closer and wrapped an arm around Clary’s waist. “Um Maia w-what you doing?”

“Mistletoe” Maia titled her head upwards to show Clary what they were standing under “you’re okay with this right?” Maia waited until Clary nodded her approval for kiss before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. 

The kiss was soft and slow. Clary felt a million miles away, she didn’t want the kiss to end. Maia’s lips tasted of wine and sugar cookies. 

“Merry Christmas Clary” Maia smiled and peck Clary’s lips once more before walking off. 

Clary smiled and looked at the ceiling only to find that there was nothing there, no mistletoe in sight.


End file.
